


Datenight

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I set up a random word generator as I am not tumblr proficient</p>
    </blockquote>





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator as I am not tumblr proficient

"Wait" Daryl looked up from his dinner suddenly, face frozen in stunned silence. Aaron and Eric looked at him, worried, Eric with a forkful of spaghetti half way to his mouth and his mouth partially open to accept it. Aaron dropped his fork with a clatter.

"Daryl?" he asked, concerned

"What day is it?" Daryl's face turned to thunder, staring at Aaron.

"Spaghetti Tuesday" Aaron said with a smile, and Daryl's face relaxed "So, you know" Aaron continued "Wednesday" Daryl threw his fork down and stood, his chair tipping and crashing to the floor with a bang

"Wednesday?" Eric looked between the two men,

"Yeah I didn't get it either, but it was your thing, some memorial thing you wanted to do for Maggie's dad" He said. Aaron looked at Daryl concerned

"Daryl, what is it?"

"Datenight!" Daryl replied, running from the house and back to his own, where Carol sat on the couch, all dressed up, and face mock furious. she shook her head as Daryl approached.

"I knew you'd forget"


End file.
